The Asshole next door
by MikeyStar
Summary: AU. Lucy is new in town, soaked and has nowhere to stay. What happens when she meets Jack, the dog? How could he or his owner help her? This summary sucks...better story


**Hey there guys! :D Mikey is baaaack! I know I need to update my other stories but I had this idea for a while and I couldn't get it out from my stupid head. Read this chapter and tell me what do you think! Should I continue it or should I not? This is the question :D**

**I still don't own FT...the only things I own are my phone, Smiley, Dante, Max and Jack...oh...and my underwear :D **

**Enjoy and tell me what do you think!**

**(^.^)**

The rain was pouring down heavily while on the gray sky flashs and thunders were lighting the citys buildings. Rain drops were hitting furiously cab windows while angry taxi drivers were cursing the wheater or each other.

Everyone was hiding from the powerfull rain. Cats hid behind the dumpsters, dogs under the few parked cars and people in stores or warm caffes.

Everyone was hiding, well almost everyone. A scared and soaked girl was running down the streets, splashing everything around her, while trying to find a shelter. While she ran soaked the people who already found shelter were watching her, some confused, some bored and some glaring at the beautifull soaked girl. Even a old man, watching her from a little convenience store shaked his head and muttered under his breath 'Crazy girl'.

As the rain slowly stopped, the sky went from gray to a reddish colour. The sun was setting. The blonde girl, Lucy, stopped from running not far away to a dark alley. She looked at the sky and smiled "I finally escaped" said the girl talking to herself. She looked down at her clothes. She was soaked, her big brown eyes widdened in realisation. She was wet to bones and she hadn't a place to clean herself or sleep. She was wearing a pair of black converse, a pair of blue jeans and a 'Fall out Boy' T-shirt, she got for her birthday from her friend Mirajane. Her blonde locks were up in a high ponytail and she wore no make up. She sighed. These were her only clothes. Besides some underwear she had nothing to wear in her back pack. She had some money but she hoped she could stay two or three nights at a hotel. She needed money fast, she couldn't live on the streets lile a rat.

She shuttered at the image, then took a look at the sky shoving all her bad thoughts away. Then she took her bag and got out a profesional camera. She loved taking pictures of anything, flowers, people and nature. Since she got the camera last year on her birthday, from her mother she took pictures once in a while. She really liked taking pictures, it was the only think that relaxed her.

She took some pictures of the sky and some of the stray cat, who was hiding from rain. The cat had a black raven fur and green piercing eyes. Luy wondered if her fur was as soft as it seemed. Suddenly the cat looked behind Lucy and ran from her hiding place. Lucy watched confused as the cat ran wondering whats wrong. Behind Lucy a loud bark sound was heard. Lucy gasped, trying to turn around but she was too scared. Finally deciding its bst if she turned around she faced the animal behind her. It was a very cute German Sheperd watching the girl as confused as she watched him. Lucy smiled. She always had a thing for dogs. She got down and started petting the dog, while he was wiggling his tail happily. Lucy took a look at the dog's collar. He had a raven coloured collar with a name tag on it, which said Jack. She looked at the dog who was now starring at the camera.

"You want me to take a picture of you Jack?" asked Lucy smiling. The dog became happier, shaking his tail.

After taking some pictures and showing them to Jack, the dog barked happy and licked Lucy's cheek. Lucy started giggling happy that she made a friend in this big city. It was a dog but it was better than nothing.

Suddenly the dog grabed and started to pull Lucy's shirt and looked at Lucy. His eyes were telling her "Follow me". Lucy sighed. 'Great, now I talk to dogs' said to herself but decided to follow him. 'It's better than nothing. Maybe I will find a place to stay tonight." She found herself paking her camera and following the dog.

Jack climbed the stairs of a building. Lucy followed the dog and smiled. He was like he owned this place, like this was his home. The dog pushed the building door and turned around to see if Lucy was following him. He saw her and barked happy.

They entered the building, in the main hall. Lucy looked around and saw that it was almost empty. In a corner she saw a little man, in front of a desk. He was wearing black, while on his shirt was written with red letters 'Security'. The dog walked at his desk and barked happy shaking his tail. The old man took his eyes from the magazine he was reading and his eyes lit in excitment.

"Hey there Jack boy. How are you today?" asked the barked answering the man."Oh. Hold on boy" said the man opening a drawer from his desk "I almost forgot your treat!". He got a dog treat and put it on Jack's nose while the dog got on two feet. Jack slowly took some steps back and one in front then he ate the treat from his nose. Luvy watched the dog wondering where he learned that. She started giggling and clapping, her eyes lit up in excitment like those kids on Christmas morning, while Jack started to bow like an actor on stage.

The old man stopped laughing and looked confused at the blond. "Who is your little friend Jack?" asked the man smiling. Lucy stopped clapping and smiled. "Hello. My name is Lucy. i'm new in town and Jack is my new and first friend here. He wanted me to follow him here."

"Oh! Jack...thats so nice of you." said the man smiling at the dog "someone should get another treat." He got another treat and threw it in the air while the dog made some jumps and got it.

"You must be very proud of your dog Mister..." Lucy started to say but was stopped by the little man. "Please dear call me Makarov. And Jack is not my dog, but we are friends." Lucy started to blush "Sorry Mr...Makarov". Suddenly Jack started to run to the elevator pushing the button. "Looks like it's time to go" said Lucy "See you soon Makarov" and started to walk to the elevator. "Yes Lucy" said Makarov smiling "enjoy your stayhere. It seems that Jack has big plans with you" and winked. Lucy got into the elevator and watched Makarov confused. "What do you mean?" asked the girl. "You will see..." said the little man giggling.

As soon as Lucy asked Makarov what did he mean Jack pressed the last floor. Lucy couldn't belive how smart the dog was. 'His owner must be very proud of him.' said the girl to herself. Till they got to the last floor Lucy pet Jack humming a soft tune. She was still worried that she had no place to go tonight but curious where Jack lived and what was his owner like.

As they got to the last floor Lucy looked around. There was a hall with two doors. One black and one red. Jack went at the black one and started scratching it and started barking. Soon enough Lucy heard muffled sounds and a man voice saying something. The door opened to reveal a tall handsome man, just in a towel water dripping fr his hair. "I should have named you Jackass...Where the hell have you been?"and started to glare at the dog. Jack barked back and turned to Lucy. The man looked up and saw the beautifull blonde smiling and blushing. "Hey there" said the man "do you want to come in?".

**(^.^)**

**Dooooone! I will update my other stories but now I need to know how do you feel about this one. :D**

**So R&R! Tell me what do you think!**


End file.
